A Lovers Tale
by princessjolie
Summary: Story of love and lost, happy endings and cruel beginnings.Prince Draco and his Lady Harion have a love that is not easy and with many barriers in their way, but hope against hope that the saying love conquers all holds true.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Part I_**

Chloe Harion's life use to be more simplistic than it is now. She was the bastard daughter of Lord James Potter, but the way the man doted upon her you would never have guessed. Lord Potter had three other children with his wife Valencia. His marriage to her like many of nobility was arranged and unhappy. Before her father's marriage to the spanish harpy, he had fallen in love Lily Evans. Who was the daughter of Lord Sylvester Harion and Lady Sonya Harion. But before the age of four her parents died so she was sent to live with her next of kin, Charles Evans, her mothers Cousin.

Chloe's parents were very young when they met, her father was fifteen and her mother thirteen. They met while they were attending Hogwarts a school that was for gifted magical children such as themselves. Hogwarts was a school for various magical beings. The school taught each magical being how to control their various natures and to teach them about magic if the shown talent in it. Lily was a succubus and James was a vampire. In a way the vampire and Succubus was a perfect mating couple. And because they were mates it kept the succubus from killing her partner. Not that Lily would ever do so because after all that is what she was going to school to learn, control over ones nature.

Even at a young age of finding his mate James was still forced by his father to marry Lady Valencia Casta who was another pureblooded vampire. For their union had been plan since James was two months old, and his father would be damned if some succubus came between this union.

Three years after his wife had their twin boys, Lily had birth him a daughter. She was as James always imagined his daughter to be. She was a mini version of him but she had her mother's auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Though he loved his other children nothing came close to having a child with your mate. Chloe always held a special place in his heart, she was his youngest child, his only daughter, and the only child he would have with his mate.

Everyone Chloe came in contact with loved her, well all except one, Lady Potter. She even tried to turn Chloe's brother's: Aden, Galvin, and Sloan. But try as the boys might to hate their sister that they knew that their father loved more than them they could not. These boys knew why their father loved their sister better than them, she was the child of Lady Harion their father's mate. From an early age they knew that their parents did not love one another, they to some degree could understand why their father had little love for their mother. She was not a nice person. She was cruel and vindictive. Her familiars never lasted long, which enraged their father so. She was tainting their family name with her lack of control. Lord Potter had to have her rehabilitated secretly on an number of occasions. But it never seemed to work. It got to the point where their father had to take all of the families familiars away and place them in a safe house and have blood bags brought to the house in order from keeping his wife from killing the poor humans.

It was during these periods of rehabilitation and familiars being taken from the house that Lord Potter sent his three sons to live with his mistress. A bit unorthodox but necessary for their safety, he would not have any of his children harmed by his wife.

When the boys arrived to Lady Harion's estate they first were very adverse to living with their father's mistress and his bastard child but they had come to see Lady Harion more of a mother than their own mother and loved their little sister more than words could describe. Aden the oldest of the four siblings was seven when they were sent to live with Lady Harion, Galvin and Sloan were five. When they first laid eyes on their half sister was almost three weeks after their arrival, the little hybrid tot was staying at the King's Palace, with Lady Harion's oldest friend Queen Narcissa, who absolutely adored the little girl beyond reason.

The boys were charmed by her. She was the most adorable and loving thing they had ever seen. As soon as she saw her bothers she gave the all hugs and kisses. She even grabbed the youngest two hand and pulled them away to play with her but not before she gave her eldest brother the most pitiful set of puppy eyes that he conceded to playing with her as well.

**_Part II_**

When Chloe turned eight her parents sent her to Hogwarts so she could have a better understanding of what she was and to learn to control her natural instinct so she would not put other lives in danger. The only problem with teaching Chloe Harion about who and what she was, was that she was special compared to the other children that went to Hogwarts. While it is known that many of the couples of Ellington came from mix specie homes the child usually took the characteristics of one of the parents. In Chloe's case with her mother being a Succubus and her father being a Vampire she should have take after one or the other but she seemed to be a true hybrid of both species.

While succubus do have fangs they usually hardly ever let them out unless it is in the act of passion and mostly when they intend on killing or feeding off their victims, in Chloe's case her fangs were present all the time like they would be for a vampire since birth she had had them just like a normal vampire baby would, which is originally what they thought her to be until she turned sis where her body begun to develop markings of a succubus. Across her arms, ankles and her waist just above her belly button her parents saw the beings of runic marks that matched the one her mother had on her arms, legs, and around her waist.

They had las noticed that her ability to allure people was twice as effective as normal, which in some cases were quite normal for children that came from families with two different species for parents, but the magnitude of Chloe's allure was different. When she was seven Chloe had been invited to Prince Draco's birthday party, just like she was every year, but this year was different. The children at the party seem to gravitate to her and hang on every word that she said, the only one that seemed immune to her charms was the Prince and he seemed none to happy to have the spotlight stolen from him on his day. Not even an hour into the party Lily had to take Chloe home so Prince Draco could have a chance to enjoy his day. But before Lily had a chance to pull Chloe away from the party she ran to Draco and hugged him and whispered in his ear that she was sorry and that she hoped that she enjoyed his present that she picked out for him.

Draco not one to stay mad at his best friend for to long assured her all was well and he didn't hold anything against her. And that night when Draco did open the present that she had gotten him he did enjoy it. She had gotten him a real potions kit, the cauldron and a special wand included since he was still to young to have a real wand without proper training of the basics and adult supervision.

The winter before Chloe was to go to Hogwarts she fell severely ill. Her parents feared that they may lose her if the healers couldn't figure out what was the matter with her. The illness lasted for nearly two months before Chloe fell into a coma. The whole family felt the effects of Chloe's unknown illness. Her brother's that still lived with Lady Harion, mostly because they refused to return to their crazed mother, were not the boys that they once were. They were with drawn from their friends; who understood because they too had been captivated by their friends sister, they were quiet and less wild in their occasional mischief, and like Lily and James they hardly every left Chloe's side.

Even in the palace they were feeling the effect of Chloe's illness. As she was one of the favorites of the Queen and the best friend of the Prince. Draco it seemed was taking her illness extremely hard. His mother was growing worried about him. He was not feeding as he should. She had many familiars come back to her and tell her that the young vampire was not feeding and wouldn't even acknowledge their presence. It got to the point that Narcissa had to sit there and make her son feed like he was suppose to. Even then it was not enough.

When it had reached the third month of Chloe's coma one of the healers finally figured out what was the matter with her, not that the news helped ease the pain that the family was feeling. Chloe's body was at war with itself. Her vampiric and succubus sides were fighting each other for dominance. And the consequences of this war was wearing heavy on the little hybrid body. The news that the family received also caused more pain for them. They were told that if Chloe's body soon didn't stop warring with itself she would most likely die from it. They had given her another three weeks before her body lost the fight if it didn't end soon.

For Chloe's family those three weeks were the worse they all begun to notice that every day Chloe would become weak and her heart beat begun to gradually get slower and her breathing shallower. Her pale skin became almost transparent and he eyes and cheeks sunken in. Chloe was losing the battle and they all knew it.

On the last week that the doctors gave Chloe to live they Royal family came to say their good byes. The goodbyes were more so for the Queen and the young prince since the King didn't know Chloe all that well, he was never around much when Chloe was.

Chloe's family left to give the queen and the prince sometime with Chloe. James had to almost carry Lily out of the room because her body could barely support itself since she had been neglecting her health to spend every minute she could with her dying daughter.

Narcissa spent thirty minutes telling the little girl that was like a daughter to her goodbye. Next to Draco and Lily who was like a sister to her, Chloe was one of the people loved the most. She was there for Lily through the whole pregnancy and the birth she was in the room supporting her friend when James couldn't be in there with her. She was the one to first hold her when she had to be cleaned up and handed her off to Lily. But before she placed her in Lily's arm she got to see Chloe open her eyes for the first time. From that moment on the little girl had her wrapped around her fingers. And now she had to say goodbye to the child that had always been like the daughter she never had and never could have since after Draco she couldn't have more children.

Once Narcissa had said goodbye she left Draco to say his. Draco had stood their and gazed at the fragile person laying in the bed and tried to see his best friend. When his mother first led him into the room he could not believe that this was Chloe. The person in the bed did not resemble is friend that he had seen almost a month and a half ago. Even then when he saw her he could still tell that she we ill, but now she look like death had already came for her and left a shell of his best friend. He could not see her glow that she alway had around her. She was always the life of the party to him, even his own parties. He would always get so mad at her for stealing his spot light now he would give anything to share the spotlight with her now if it meant that she would live.

He even remembered trying to ditch her so he could go hangout with the boys his age so he wouldn't constantly be surrounded by her dolls, tea parties, and dress up parties that he was the only boy that attended. He didn't even remember how she even managed to talk him into a tutu so they could put on a talent show for their mothers and her brother, who never let him live it down. But right now in this moment he would do all those things for her and more if she could just live through this. He would never run from her again to get out of those silly playtimes. What he wouldn't give to go back and indulge her in everything she wanted to do. She may have been three years younger than him but she was his rock, his constant in his world. She was the friend he would turn to when it got to be all to much to be a prince. She would take all his worries away and make him forget even for fifteen minutes that he was a prince and no just a kid that want to play with his best friend when he had to wear stuffy suits and sit through boring dinners with his families diplomats. On a number occasions Chloe had set with him through those dinners when her family was staying in the castle, it made it all more bearable when she was there with him. Now he knew that his best friend may never again be there with him when he needed her because she was losing the battle for her life.

Shaking himself from his musings he walked closer to his best friend and reached out to touch her hand but was almost to scarred to do so. When he finally did get the nerve to touch he quickly pulled his hand back in shock, she was ice cold. It was around this time he realized that he was crying. He didn't even bother to wipe them away when her reached out and took her cold hands into his again and brought them to his lips. He gently placed a kiss on them than placed one on her forehead and her cheeks before he moved over to whisper in her ear: "Goodbye my Chloe." Before he moved away from her he placed an innocent kiss on her lips like she had always done to him just to see him wipe it off and say 'yuck' than she would proceed to giggle her pants off.

The young prince looked back on his best friend one last time before he bolted from the room, never hearing the spells put up to monitor her heart flat line.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Seven years later

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Lucius asked Chloe as she stood from the bed to pull her clothes back.

"Because I seem to recall your wife will be returning home tonight," Chloe said as she pulled her dress back on foregoing undergarments. "The last I saw of your new queen Roslyn she didn't seem to happy about me sharing your bed our anything that you owned. Besides I have to get home to Dante."

"I am sure that his nanny elves can take care of him." Lucius said getting out of the bed to stand wrap his arms around her and pull her towards him.

"No, I don't want him thinking I am just passing him off to the nanny elves. Besides I have stayed in your company to long."

"Or do you mean leaving before Draco returns from his campaign?" Lucius said bitterly.

"I do not wish to discuss this with you Lucius." Chloe said leaving Lucius in his rooms.

She was ready to get home and have a nice long soak in her tub. She wanted to wash away the evidence of her weekend with Lucius. She greatly wish that her life didn't have to turn out like this but she knew she only had herself to blame for the mess that her life has turned out to be. She knew that when she gave herself to her mate that she would probably only have that one time with him. But she couldn't pass up the opportunity to seduce him that night, and ultimately it would hunt her forever.

::FLASHBACK::

Three Years Ago

CHLOE'S POV

He looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. Though to me he was alway gorgeous but tonight he just seemed radiant. Tonight was his eighteenth birthday he had officially entered adulthood, and would be leaving in two days for a three year campaign so he could learn what it really meant to be a King of Ellington. During the first year of his campaign his father the king would be traveling with him and letting his advisors run the kingdom until he returned, than the next three years he was to stay with his grandfather, the Old King Maximus who turned the thrown over to Lucius when he turned one hundred and twenty which for most kings is very young, but the Old King had grown somewhat weak after the death of his beloved wife Arianna. But with time away from the pressures of the thrown he had grown strong again. Not one to sit down for the remainder of his years the Old King took up politics again, and became a very important diplomat for his son and would continue to do so until his grandson became of age and could take that over as well than he would have enough free time to find another hobby, which most likely would be another area of politics.

With his grandfather he would how to deal with diplomats from other kingdoms and even the ones inside his own kingdom. He would also be defend his people if ever a need shall arrive. For the Kings and Princes of Ellington didn't just let their armies and navies fight their wars but when to the battlefield along side them, and on some occasions they died along side them.

At this point I was just happy that the Kingdom of Ellington was in a time of peace but I knew it wouldn't last forever. But tonight I wouldn't be thinking about that. This was the last time I was going to see my best friend for the next three years.

"Why the Long face Harry?" Draco asked me with a hit of amusement in his voice, making me groan in annoyance.

"Why must you taunt me with that hideous name. How the children at Hogwarts came up with such a pathetic name is beyond me. Why couldn't they just call me Chloe." I told him as I set back in my set across from him in the carriage we were sharing on the way to his party which was begin held at the castle. We had been staying a week at one of my brother's estates in Slytherin, which is one of the four Providences of Ellington. It is also the Providence that that the castle resides in along with its Royal Family.

"I don't think anyone knew your name was Chloe till you got in your fourth year because the teachers would always call you 'Young Lady Harion' what kid do you know at eight that would want to say that mouth full so they called you 'Lady Harry'."

"You didn't have to encourage them! Now I am stuck with the name!" I said throwing my hands up in the air in aspiration, he just seemed to find it hilarious as he barked out a laugh, I always found his laugh beautiful even when I wasn't to happy he was laughing at my expense.

"I am sure that not you have gotten older that they would reframe from calling that name anymore." he said still chuckling.

"I will miss you this year Drake. You are one of the few friends I have. And the other that I have were in your class as well."

"I kept trying to encourage you to make friends with the girls in your class but you wouldn't listen to me."

"The other children don't like me Draco. They don't like to associate with the bastard child of the Late Lord Potter. And this past year hasn't exactly been easy to make new friends." I told him as I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the thought of my dead parent's and the beloved queen that perished with them earlier in the year.

"I can understand that Chloe." Draco said as he reached out and wiped my tears away. "But your parent's and my mom wouldn't not have us mourn them on this day. They would want us to celebrate like we should."

"I am not trying to ruin another birthday for you Drake I just miss them."

"I know you do Coe I do to. And you have never ruin a birthday for me. The only time my birthday was absolutely terrible was the ones were your weren't there for." Draco said to me sadly. I knew he was thinking back to the year that he had almost lost me.

"Well we don't have to worry about that ever happening again. My body has finally righted itself. A perfect balance between my nature as a vampire and a succubus."

"Which I am eternally grateful for. I don't know if I could have lost you too."

"Enough of these depressing thoughts! You are tuning eighteen today! Aren't you excited?"

"Very much so. Touring the world for a year than spending the next two years with my grandfather. I won't be bored for a long while."

"Well as long as you don't forget me while you are away than I won't envy you to much."

"I could never forget you Chloe. You mean to much to me for that." Draco said to me with an intensity in his eyes that I could not understand and have never seen before. But before it could be deciphered it vanished from his eyes. "And you have to promise not to forget me either?" He said giving me one of his panty dropping smiles.

"Wouldn't dream of it Drake."

"I'll be sure to have Theo and Seamus to look after you while I am away."

"I don't need babysitters Drake." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Besides I am not that close to Theodore and Seamus. I would rather Blaise be the one here in Ellington with me but you are taking him with you."

"I know you don't need babysitters, but I would feel more comfortable if I knew you had some friends here. Besides you know you can't have another altercation with Pansy again so Theo and Seamus can bey your buffers so to speak."

"How can you stand that girl she is absolutely horrid." I said twisting my face up in disgust.

"She comes from a very influential family, I have no choice but to associate with her, if I did not father would not be too pleased with me."

"No he probably wouldn't. But I know he can't really stand her either, or her family."

"No he can't. But he isn't begin a hypocrite and expecting me to play nice if he can not."

"You both are very brave and courageous men to stand to be around the Parkinson's. I would have given up along time ago."

"You already have my dear best friend, which is why Theo and Seamus will be your buffers when dealing with Pansy."

"If it came down to it, and you had to chose me over her would you?"

"That isn't going to happen because you won't be getting into another altercation with her."

"No matter the buffers you leave behind for me Draco I know they won't stop me from getting into an altercation with her. So humor me with your answer."

"For me there is no choice, you always come first," I had a feeling that had a double meaning but let it pass. "But for father I am not to sure. But he know your family influence is to great to lose, even more so than the Parkinson's. Your brother Aden has a way to inspire people with his words and actions which makes him a very good politician to lose his support would be very unwise so I know to father the choice wouldn't matter. But to be safe make sure she starts the war first. And ignore her as much as possible."

"I will try my hardest Draco." I said answering him honestly as we finally pull up to the castle.

"Please do try not draw to much attention away from me this year." Draco said jokingly.

"I thought the reason I was on your arm this evening was to make sure the attention was on you." I said innocently.

"Ha! No my dear that is not the reason you are on my arm this evening...well no the only one." he teased.

"Very funny Draco." I said rolling my eyes.

"But seriously Coe there isn't anyone else I would want to spend this night with. That is the real reason I asked you to be my date tonight." he said to me with the same intensity as before. This time I had a better read on it or so I thought. The look in his eyes reminded me of adoration, but that couldn't be right, right?

"I am honored Draco." I told him with a slight blush, as the valet opened the door to our carriage to let Draco step down before he helped me out.

"No my dear lady it is I that is honored." Draco said as he pulled me close, he spared a brief glance at my lips like he thought of kissing me but thought better of it before he put distance between us and offered me his arm, which I took with out hesitation.

"Are you ready to party?"

"Most definitely."

DRACO'S POV

Tonight when I looked at my best friend I didn't see the kid that tagged along with me were ever I wished to go and dive into any form of mischief that I could think of.

When I saw her walk down the stairs in her red and gold silk gown*, she took my breath away. Tonight she reminded me why I have always felt this way about her her. She has always been more than a best friend to me but when I was young I just didn't realize that. Now that I am older and getting ready to leave her in three years I can't seem to suppress what I am feeling about her. But I would have to fight it down I do not wish to lose her friendship or her company at all.

The thought of leaving her for three years is almost unbearable. As beautiful and charismatic as she is I fear that she will not be unmarried when I return from my travels. I wish I had thought to court her before now, but it was to late. I can only hope that she is still unmarried when I return home after my three years away from her.

Besides she is to young to even think about courting and mating. And such a union is something that father may not appreciate since I know that he expects me to marry a pureblood vampire. But if my Chloe is still free for me to marry when I return than I will fight him on his expectations. If Chloe is still free for me when I return than I will have no other woman but her, no matter what my father might want, even if it means disowning me and banishing me.

"You seem distracted tonight Draco?" Blaise said to me from my right "Or is it that your attention is solely on a certain red head?" Blaise asked me since my eyes would not leave from my best friend as she traveled around the room talking to various lords and ladies that she had easily charmed. Her charisma was astounding. He honestly didn't know how the girls at Hogwarts did not like her when many of their parents couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes she is. And she seem to constantly evade my thoughts not that I am complaining." Draco said taking a sip from his champaign glass.

"You have been pining after her for years Draco why haven't you started to court her yet?"

"I honestly don't know? Cowardice maybe?"

"You have never been a coward in your life Draco, why now when it comes to Chloe?"

"I want her to love me Blaise. I know that sounds sappy, but she doesn't deserve to marry someone she doesn't love even if that person is me. With what she has been thought this last year she deserves to be happy."

"What about you? You lost your mother to Draco."

"If she is happy than I am happy. Besides she is only fifteen. And it is to late to ask Aden if I can court his sister. We are leaving in two days, that wouldn't be fair to her or myself."

"Perhaps you are right, Draco. But at least do something, ask her to wait for you."

"Ask her to wait three years? That would not be fair to her!"

"In three years Draco she would be eighteen, I am sure that is around the time Lord Potter plans on letting the gentleman know his sister is open for courtship. At least talk to her brother and ask him not to accept any proposals till you have had your time to court his sister properly."

"I don't know Blaise. She could fall in love by that time. And for me to ask that, that means the bloke that asked her brother wouldn't be able to marry her."

"Perhaps you are right. A lot can change in three years. You may not even feel the same about her when we return."

"Probably not likely but how would I know. Fate has a way of playing with your life."

"Well since you only have tonight go ask her for a dance!" Blaise said giving me a not so gentle push in Chloe's direction.

And dance with her I did. The whole night it seemed like all we did was dance and I drank ever chance I got. By the end of the night I was thoroughly drunk, much to the amusement of my friends and the disdain of my father who I could tell was glaring at me even if he did look a bit fuzzy.

At the end of the night Blaise had to help me to my rooms. As soon as I hit my pillow I was asleep. I slept for a good four hours before I realized that I was not alone in my rooms. I was still slightly drunk but not enough not to know who was in my rooms.

"What are you doing in here Coe?" I said sitting up. So I could get a good look at her since the darkness of my rooms didn't bother my sight to much.

"I don't know really." She mumbled confusedly as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Well let me walk you back to your rooms."

"Oh...okay..."she said still a bit confused as to where she was and why. She had me concerned.

"Chloe?" I asked her as I put on my robes.

"Yeah?"

"Did someone slip something in your drink tonight?"

"No, I didn't drink any of the champaign you know it gives me severe headaches. I don't really know what the problem is. I was just following the voice in my head and it stop speaking when I reached your rooms..."

"A voice? Did some one curse you tonight?" I asked frantically as I waved my wand over her, the results came back clean. How puzzling...

"Maybe I should just go back to bed." she mumbled when we reached her rooms which weren't to far from my own since she was my guest, and it was practically her bedroom within the castle since she was always over.

"I'll see you at breakfast." I told her as I kissed her on her temple than begun to turn away, but I never got to far because she had grabbed the sleeve of my robes. I looked at her curiously but I didn't have a chance to gauge her emotions before she launched herself at me and pressed her lips to mine. I thought my world fell of kilter. Lady Chloe Harion was kissing me. I have dreamed of this moment, but for some reason something seemed off and I had to dissuade her from continuing before I couldn't anymore I had two heads and pretty soon the lower one would be thinking for me.

"Chloe," I said somewhat breathlessly as I pulled away from her. I don't even know how we ended up in her rooms but this was not good. "We can't." I said as I finally looked up at her. "Ah hell," I said under my breath. Her eyes were glowing she was in succubus mode, and the fact wasn't helping my second head at this moment. "Chloe you need to snap out of it."

"I know you want me Draco." she said in a seductive whisper as her hands grazed up and down my bare chest. "I've seen the way you look at me." she said as she leaned into me. The whole time I never notice she was backing me up toward her bed until the back of my knees hit it. At this point I was beyond fighting it, she had me captured in her allure, that I have normally been able to fight off but for some reason I couldn't. Something told me I should know why but that was the last thing on my mind, and it wouldn't come to me for a very long time.

"Don't you want me Draco?" she whispered in my ear as she pulled it between her teeth while one of her hands found their way in my pants around my cock.

"Yes" I moaned out.

"Than make love to me Draco." she said looking me straight in the eyes. Hers were no longer glowing but that didn't matter anymore, that glow had already worked it's magic the rest was bound to happen with or without.

**(HAS BEEN REMOVED YOU CAN READ MISSING LEMON SCENE ON AT MY YAHOO GROUP OR AT AFF(DOT)NET, CHECK MY PROFILE TO FIND LOCATION)**

While I spasmed around her she gently suckled on my neck. When she was done she with drew her teeth from my neck and I feel down onto the bed beside her.

Where she bit me did hurt a bit, but that would only last a while. I knew that from our studies at Hogwarts when they talked about intercourse with a succubus.

When our breathing finally returned to normal I turned to my side to face her, she did the same to me.. I was feeling ver groggy but that was one of the most intense moments in my life, so it was to be expected.

Before my eyes drooped for the last time that night as exhaustion claimed me I told her how I felt,"I love you." then my world went dark.

CHLOE'S POV

When the fog had finally cleared my head I realized what I had done. I had slept with my best friend and my mate. That was leaving for three years with me having no way of following him because I still had a year of schooling left since I was able to graduate early and because this was a trip for men. No woman allowed, is what I was told.

I was utterly and sufficiently screwed.

Being a succubus sometimes really sucked.

This is why I am screwed: when a succubus has reached maturity which is usually between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one their nature starts to take over and their need for intimacy is dire, life or death dire. Going to Hogwarts taught me that I didn't have to kill my partners during this time so that is not what I am worried about. And I know I am not near eighteen yet, but sleeping with my mate has sped up the process. Now I will need the intimacy of a mate, whether it is him or some random bloke, without it I will die. I would prefer it we my mate but he will be gone for the next three years. I could only hope he would still want me after he has learned of the things I must do to survive for the next three years.

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Tomorrow Draco was returning and Chloe was going to have to face the music and tell him about Dante. She just hoped she didn't chicken out.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

"What has you do giddy today Draco?" Blaise asked him as they rode in a carriage to the castle.

"For one I am finally returning home. Three years from Ellington is far to long a time. And for another I am hoping to see Chloe, and hoping that she still hasn't married another."

"Drake...I...Maybe..."

"What the hell are you trying to say Blaise. I have never known you to stutter."

"I probably should have told you when heard about it two years ago but your grandfather thought it best if you just focused on your studies while we were away."

"She's married isn't she?" Draco asked sadly.

"No-"

"Than what is the problem?"

"She's changed Draco."

"Of course she has it has been three years since we have last spoken."

"That's not what I mean Draco. Her succubus nature has come out full force since we left her Draco. And some of her companions you may not like to much."

"That can't be right, she is barely eighteen. And you say this has been going on for two years."

"I know how it sounds Draco but it's the truth."

"But that isn't all, is it Blaise?"

"No. She has a kid Draco."

Draco felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Succubus can only have children with one person, and that person was their mates.

"She's mated."

"It would seem so, but who ever her mate is isn't with her Draco or she wouldn't be sleeping with have the men in court."

"He abandon her?" Draco asked outraged.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I would say yes he has."

"Has anyone said who he was?"

"She hasn't said. But Draco, rumors say the little boy looks like a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Which one of my cousins has she been with?"

"Your cousins I have been told do not touch her because one they are all married or far to young. And the ones your age know how you feel about her. They wouldn't dare touch her Draco."

"Uncles?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to any of your uncles. Only spoken to some of your cousins since they were allowed to visit us during your time with your grandfather."

"So all of you knew and kept it from me." Draco said coldly.

"We were forbidden from telling you. The only reason I am telling you now is so you don't get your feelings hurt when we get back to court."

"Will she be there?"

"Most likely. She is after all Lady Harion. Along with her brothers she holds a lot of sway in court, even if some of the wives do not like her for the fact that she slept with their husbands."

"I can not blame her for her actions. She had no way of knowing how I felt about her. And although painful it would be nice to see her again." Draco told Blaise as the carriage begun to slow to a halt. He only just realized they had returned to court.

"I am sorry Draco."

"Don't be Blaise. You were only doing what is asked of you."

"If her mate has abandon her Draco, maybe you still have a chance to be with her."

"Maybe. But if and when I find mine that would break her Blaise that is not something I wish to do."

"For us vampires to find our mates is not easy Draco. Sometimes they are right there in front of us and we never know it is them until that right moment. And for some vampires that day never comes Draco."

"For some. And honestly, I have never thought of having anyone but Chloe. If I can't have her I don't want anyone else."

"Maybe it is time to, start thinking about other people."

"Perhaps." Draco said when the doors to the Carriage opened.

As Draco and Blaise exited the carriage they noticed all of Draco's family standing and waiting at the top of the steps. In the center of them among the hoards of Draco's cousins was his father and his father's new wife that he had only met once after their wedding, Roslyn.

Though Draco would admit the woman was beautiful she paled in comparison to his mother. But he would never think anyone good enough for his father but his mother. He had never seen his father so with drawn as he was when his mother died. He knew for his father that he and his mother was his father's whole heart. And when he lost her he lost a part of himself. A part that he would never get back

"Glad to have you home Draco." the king said as he pulled Draco into a tight embrace. "We have much to discuss my son."

"I look forward to it father." Draco told him before he moved on to greet the rest of his family.

Once he had been welcomed in but his family they moved inside of the castle towards the ballroom. Draco finally felt the pressure lift off his chest that had been there for the last three years. Be barely notice it was still there till he walked into the ballroom. Before he could contemplate the disappearance of it he was surrounded by his friends: Lord Theodore Notts, Lady Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria and Seamus Finnegan. He hadn't seen any of them since he left three years ago. He noticed all but one was missing.

"Great to know that you like to see us too Draco." Daphne said teasingly. When she noticed the way his eyes were darting all over the room.

"Sorry Daph" Draco said sheepishly.

"She is here Draco. Don't you worry, we made sure to scare all of her would be suitors away." Theo said to him.

"Including her mate?" Draco asked incredulously.

"What, no Draco. Don't-"

"Hush Theo." a voice that Draco had not heard in three years said from behind them. It was the only voice he wanted to hear this day. "It is good to see you again Prince Draco." she said with a slight curtsy when he turned to greet her.

"Must you be so formal with me Lady Harion. I didn't think that three years of absence would require such formalities."

"Usually formalities would not be permitted my Prince, but when I have not heard anything from you in three years one would think you have cut them out of your life." Chloe snipped.

"The same could be said about you Lady Harion."

"I wrote for a year, and never had a reply. My owl Tiberius returned all my letters unanswered. And there is not a place that bird can not fly. I do so recall you telling me that. Since he was your gift to me."

Now Draco looked confused, "I never got any letters from you Coe."

"So my letters were the only ones you did not get. I even sent a letter with Theo's"

"I sent them with mine, but I never received a reply for your letters. I even sent one asking why you haven't replied to Chloe. I think we all did. Did you not get those letters?" Theo asked just as confused as the rest of them

"No, I did not."

"Oh." Chloe said her voice filled with hurt.

"Do you still have your letters? I would still like to read them."

"I will get them to you when I can. But I have other topics of greater importance to talk to you about. I would wait till you had a chance to enjoy your time back. But I fear others may talk about it before I have a time to tell you."

"To tell me what?" Draco asked as one of the servants came up to Chloe.

"Lady Harion, you have been asked to leave madam." the servant told her nervously.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked aghast.

"The queen does not wish you here madam."

"How dare she!" Draco said outraged at the nerve of his father's new wife.

"No, it is alright Draco. She has her reasons. Though for her to do with out causing a scene is somewhat of a reprieve. I will take my leave. But I ask to speak with you before I do."

"I am sure we can talk in the drawing room." Draco said as he begun to lead her out of the ballroom.

"Thank you Draco." Chloe told him when he closed the door to the Drawing room.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about."

"The last three years, but I know I dot have time enough for that. I really wish this could wait so you would have time enjoy your party but I know how the loose lips are around court."

"Are you talking about to the fact that you have a son and that your mate has abandon you, and left you to embrace your succubus nature on your own?"

"That would be part, but Draco, do you truly not know?" Chloe asked perplexed.

"Dante is a Malfoy."

"Yes that I have heard. Which one of my family members has abandon you so I may have nothing to do with them."

"Draco you are Dante's father. Why do you think I named him Dante. You use to tell me that is the name you wanted for your first born."

Draco set there a moment before Chloe's words sunk in. Before he shot up out of his seat startling Chloe. "What are you playing at Chloe? I would have never touched you in a way knowing I was going to leave you behind for three years and with out marrying you first."

"You don't remember." she said standing shakily from her seat across from where he was standing over her.

"Don't remember what?"

"The night of your eighteenth birthday."

"That night is a blur for me."

"You were too drunk to remember. I should have known." Chloe said breathlessly as she walked away from him towards the window. "I always wondered why you were so indifferent towards me the next day. Well not indifferent but like nothing had changed, like we were still best friends."

"We are still best friends."

"But we are so much more than that now. You just don't remember."

"I am your mate."

"Yes,"

"And I abandon you and caused you to become a harlot."

"You didn't abandon me. But being a harlot is in my nature. I am a creature driven on pure sexual instincts. Being a harlot is one of the reasons the queen did want me at your party and asked me to leave."

"You have been with father."

"Never by choice Draco. I haven't been with any of these men by choice."

"But being with father took the edge away far greater than the other men." Draco said to her as he walked towards her.

"He did. But I still wish I could have fought it. But no matter what they teach you at Hogwarts it doesn't help when your nature has beaten you into submission. I understand if you do not wish to associate with me. But I do ask that you be a participant in Dante's life."

"I want to be more than a participant in Dante's life Chloe. I want to be your husband."

"I am afraid that is not going to happen. I am destined to have a fate similar of my mother's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, you can not marry a succubus. You are a Prince, you are to marry another vampire."

"You are part vampire, so I still have a chance of marrying you."

"I highly doubt it. I may be half vampire but the other half of me is Succubus. We are lucky Dante has taken after you and not me or he would have been a incubus like my uncle."

"I am sure father would give me his blessing to marry you."

"But I doubt my brother would give you his. He think you used and abandon me. Aden is not going to be easily won over by your charms."

"We will have to see about that." Draco said as he pulled her close to him. "I am sorry that I left you. I wish I could remember though."

"So do I Draco." Chloe said holding on to him a bit longer before pulling away. "I have better get home to Dante and out of the castle before the queen has a fit."

"Can I come over tomorrow to see him."

"Yes. I am staying at my brother's estate for another week before I leave for Ravenclaw Hall."

"Your mother's Estate?"

"Yes."

"Why not stay here?"

"I can't stay in the snake pit forever Draco. I rather like being in my eagles nest."

"I would have thought you like your father's lion's den."

"WHat I wouldn't give to stay in the lions den. But Lady Potter still holds some of the titles to Gryffindor even if my brothers have her on a tight leash."

"Till tomorrow than my Lady Harion."

"Till tomorrow my Prince Draco."


	4. an

I am sorry to tell all of you this but at this moment I am experiencing a writers block for all of my stories. I have absolutely no clue where to go from here. But I can promise you all that my stories will be completed all except _No__Hope_ that one I can't guarantee. But all the others will be finished I just can't tell you when. And I feel like such a bad person for doing this to all of you that have faithfully reading my stories. But between the work from school, trying to find a job, spending time with my family and thinking of what to put next in all my stories I have drawn a blank. And hopefully soon I will have my path clearly laid out so I can get on with my beloved stories and get back to all of you my amazing readers and reviewers. So until next time, which I hope wont be far from now; Thank you for your reviews and reading my stories.

~Kierra


End file.
